After The Fall
by the prof. is in
Summary: The world after the defeat of the devil was an illusion.This is the story of what happens once they wake up from the devil's final illusion. Alex is still a Ghost, Tom is still a werewolf and Hal is still a Vampire.
1. The awakening

Outside Honolulu Heights 17:00 4 days after the defeat of captain hatch

A man was stood outside. He wore a black suit with a red tie. He had dark brown hair. He had black sunglasses on.

"So this is where Old Nick was defeated" He said to himself. Allowing himself a small chuckle

He confidently sauntered into the old bed and breakfast noticing the three individuals on the floor. A ghost a vampire and a werewolf. He also observed the human corpse on the floor with a wooden stake through its then looked at the ghost was almost transparent. He gave a hard kick to the werewolf's midriff to see that they were sound asleep. He knew why they were asleep but it always pays to be sure.

He looked at the three in front of him a simply said "Everything according to plan."

He then walked out of the front door and after he closed it he clicked the fingers on his right hand and said

"Time to wake up" Allowing himself a smirk.

* * *

The three housemates suddenly jolted awake from their state of sleep.

"No! This ain't fair" The Scottish ghost exclaimed "I was alive" Shaking her arms to emphasize the point and punching the ground

"The wolf is back."Tom said rather resigned

Hal sat up "it would appear we have all been duped by the devil yet again."

Tom looked right at the vampire it was either a monster or his friend and he needed to know. "so which Hal are you? I need to hear it from you" before readying a stake

"It's my turn now. Your friend is dead. Now are you going to try to kill me or is your bark worse than your bite?"His eyes turned black as night. His fangs showing.

"Tom finish him. We can't let him leave." The ghost said to the werewolf with a look of disdain upon the vampire

Hal went back to a smirk"Yes go ahead and try it. I love a good rumble. After all if one of us dies perhaps the devil will win"

"The devil is dead. There he is" before pointing at the body that was once Dominic rook. She gave him a look of disgust

"Do you remember what I said about the ritual? No-one gets out alive. This could be another illusion. But don't let that stop you I quite enjoy killing werewolves. I'd say ask Larry but that would be quite impossible" Hal smirked.

A look of confusion from Tom and anger from Alex were directed at Hal. Alex could tell what Lord Hal was up to. He was goading Tom.

Then Tom said something neither the ghost nor the vampire expected. "Well then looks like you're safe for now"

"What?" They both responded simultaneously.

"Well we can't let you go and yet we can't risk killing you. So like a wise philosopher said we're damned if we do damned if we don't"

"Who said that? It sounds familiar." Hal asked

Tom scratched his chin with the hand that didn't have the stake "I don't know, heard it somewhere. Sounded good. "

Alex crossed her arms she knew exactly where Tom had heard that. "So do we just beat him up 'til he turns good or what?"

Then music started playing.

_If you're blue and you don't know where to go to _

"Where's that coming from?"

Alex rolled her eyes "your phone genius"

_Why don't you go, where fashion sits?_

Hal pulled it out "green button right?"

Both Alex and Tom because a few days ago while technology expert he used to be able to work his own mobile phone Hal answered his phone.

"Salutations to whom am I addressing?"

Then there was pause "how may I be of assistance?" his prevoius tone suddnely changed

"I guess I can. Yes I'll bring my Assistant Manager with me as well. See you at the hotel in an hour."Hal did not look pleased

"Well?" Tom was expecting it to be another vampire or a distraction

"Tom, get dressed. The owner of the Barry Grand hotel, Mr Thorn desires to see us"

"Why?"

"No idea. But perhaps if we go it will help sort out our dilemma. After all Captain Hatch was there for many years if he's not dead then we might get a clue at the hotel."

"Aye but just so you know if you try to run or if you kill anyone you'll be dead faster than a Rangers fan in Celtic Pub. Count on that. " Alex chimed in.

Hal just laughed. "I don't run." Little did they know as Hal and Tom got changed in their hotel outfits for a meeting that would change everything.


	2. The meeting

After a brief change of into their regular work attire Tom and Hal took the 20 minute walk to the hotel. Evidently Alex had something else she felt she had to do though what that was she left a mystery. In that entire time no words had exchanged between the two of them. Eventually they arrived at their destination. They walked into the main desk and noticed that despite the recent suicides that had occurred it appeared that all the bodies had been cleared up. The two walked into the dining room at sat down at separate random tables

"So what's this Owner bloke like then?" tom asked while absently twiddling his thumbs.

"I have no idea. When other me got the manager Job it was all done by phone."

10 minutes of silence passed

* * *

it was at that moment that Alex rentaghosted behind tom.

"Ok that's taken care of"idally tapping her finger

"What task kept you?"Hal asked passively.

"Disposing of Rooks body. Don't want any visits from the lousy dress sense society" Alex sat down on a chair using a nearby table as a foot rest

"Where did you put 'im?"

"Dumped him back at that archive place"

"Ah that was nice of ya" Tom remarked

"Well it should be more of a shock than the cow would've been"

10 minutes later a man had arrived .He had brown hair wore a black suit with a red tie. He was mid to late 20's

"Mr Thorn I presume" Hal loudly asked although it was not really a question.

"Ah ,you two are early good. And in full work attire excellent"

" So why'd you want us here?"

"Yes your call was quite unexpected"

"Well you did both miss 4 days of work and considering neither of you answered your phones before I felt the moment I got you I should meet with you. As for what I wish to discuss is repair and getting the hotel open as soon as possible"

"given our apparent lack of attendance why would you want us to work for you still?"

He shrugged "better the devil you know"

All three became slightly nervous at that remark. Mr Thorn did not seem to notice.

"It has likely no-doubt caught your attention that there are certain areas of this property that could do with repair or updating. Given that the hotel is currently empty it seemed an appropriate time to make said repairs. So what needs fixing or improving?"

30 minutes later spent discussing minor hotel issues with Alex getting increasingly bored

"Also the bog in room 186 don't work" added Tom

"Ok that definitely needs to get looked at. Is that all?"Mr Thorn questioned

"Indeed." Hall added quite bored with the whole situation

"Well that should be fine. I'll send round the people tomorrow to start repairs around 11am so both of you will be there a bit before to let them in and offer any assistance." Mr Thorn said slightly as an order.

"As you wish" A resigned Hal responded

"Other than that just lock up after they leave "

"Right will do"

"Hello, yeah." "Well where does that put us" "uh huh well i'll be round to sort it" "sorry guys I've got to leave. Apparently my number two needs rescuing. Who knew setting up a nightclub would be such a hassle?"

"You're setting up a nightclub in Barry?"Hal asked wondering if it was a joke

"Yep I'll invite you to the grand opening. Well I'll be seeing you" And then Mr Thorn walked out.

"What a moron. Who would set up a nightclub here. He's clearly too stupid to be the devil. Guess this is real" Hal exclaimed as soon as he was sure it was just the three of them

"So then back to what we were doing before?"Tom said absently grabbing a small stake he hidden up his sleeve.

"It's you're funeral" Hal replied entirely unfazed.

"What will you do if we don't?"Alex asked

Hal raise his eyebrows "I'll stay in Barry. Obviously not at your house, for a few weeks otherwise it would seem suspicious. Then go anywhere"

Alex showed no emotion "fine. Do you promise to not kill until you leave?"

Hal still looked a little surprised" if you and Tom promise to not try to kill me in that time"

Alex then responded "deal"

"I still need to pack so see you at home" And then a chuckling Hal left.

This left Tom and Alex in the hotel alone together.

Tom was stunned "why did you agree to that? You want him dead more than me."

Alex then responded "simple .That gives us 3 weeks to turn him back to our Hal. Somehow"

"And if we can't?" Tom was even more shocked

"Then we kill him. Promise or not" Alex's face told it all. She was deadly serious.

* * *

Isle of Grimsay

She realised she had nowhere to go. She had tried to go somewhere no-one would look for her ending up at the isle of Grimsay but it wasn't enough. She had a few days of quiet but no longer, the men in grey suits had found her there. She didn't know what they wanted with her but she could guess it wouldn't be any good. She had killed two people. Her parents would never be able to forgive this. She had one possible place to go and it was not home. She was aware she had never met the people that lived there. She only knew about it from her git of an ex boyfriend but it was an option. Her only option. Christa had to go to Honolulu Heights and hope they would take pity on her.


	3. The plan

Thorn's nightclub

As soon as Thorn walked into the club it was clear that something was very wrong. There were unconscious bodies of many of his staff lying around. He followed the trail of unconscious bodies to his office and sighed. He opened the door and noticed a women dressed in a white shirt white trousers and white high heels sat at his desk. She had blond hair.

"I was wondering how long it would be until one of you lot turned up"

He then proceeded to sit down on the other side of the fairly large office.

"well since you no longer have to contain the devil in your lousy hotel. We need to know what you are up to" She pointed an accusing finger at him

Thorn seemed to not be bothered by the accusing finger or the harsh tone "what make you think I'm up to something?"feigning complete ignorance.

She crossed her arms "you are always up to something."

He smirked"Gabrielle you act like I'm the untrustworthy one. you haven't even bothered to ask my name"

She glared at him."fine unholy spawn which name are you currently using?"

"Damien Thorn. Stolen name but it seemed appropriate."He laughed.

"Why did you do it?"

"do what?" he asked knowing full well what she meant. But he enjoyed this ga,e

"why did you wake the trinity? Now they've destroyed the devil they are a threat to you more so than even I. Why do you take such a risk? you even stopped them from destroying the vampire. I demand to know why!" she stood up and slammed her fists on the table.

"I have my reasons .Besides which you are no threat to me." he smiled

"your arrogance is unchanged" She was getting angry

He was getting happier "so is your obliviousness. Why do you think you were sent after me?"

"because Michael knows I can destroy you"

"Michael sent you to be destroyed. If he wanted me dead he would've come himself with an army"

"you are wrong!"shouting slamming her fists against the table yet again

"guess you'll have to prove that then" he pulled out a small bottle of whiskey and two glasses "drink?"

"what are you planning?" demanded the woman in white as he poured some whiskey into a glass

He continued smiling and knocked back a shot of the whiskey. "ok, I will tell you." then his face went deadly serious "I'm going to make deals with each of them. By the end they will be broken, fallen and mine"an evil smirk came across his face

"I will stop your evil" She stood up glaring never taking her eyes away from Damien

"You are welcome to try."

"I will succeed"

And then in a bright light she disappeared.

"All according to plan" he muttered to himself.

* * *

**Authors note A short chapter and sadly only oc's in this one but i hope it sets up the plot.**


	4. The new arrival

Honolulu heights

4 days later

Tom returned from a hard day of work at the hotel. He sat down in his regular chair. It still wasn't open and he had spent most of the day organising the repair crew fixing the hotel and the decorating improving the hotel. He and Hal had worked into an easy since he had moved out. They avoided each other. Even at work. It was tense on the occasional time they had to speak together. Tom didn't know where Hal had moved to and he chose not to ask. He didn't desire to kill him as much as he had when he believed Hal had killed Natasha and now that Alex's blood lust or whatever it was had become less urgent he struggled to truly commit to the idea that he would have to kill his best friend. Even though his best friend was not in command he had seen a sign that good Hal was still a part of his psyche. Ever since he had become bad Hal again he had lost any ability to use technology. Now while good Hal had never been a technology expert he had learnt how to work a laptop. Bad Hal was having trouble with basic technology such as calculators. During one of their few conversations Hal had confessed that each of Hals personas could keep some secrets from the other and the basic functioning of any technology was good Hals. He was about to collapse into an easy sleep when Alex renta-ghosted into the room.

"Ok sleepy, we've got real work to do"

Tom sighed

"Hey you, I've been doing research on Hal all day and I've hit a blank. The suits info on Hal gives us nothing except that Hals persona changes are not set to specific timing"

Tom was confused by this. He had no idea what Alex was talking about she had spent the previous 4 days in her room since the meeting with Mr Thorn and no she seemed to expect Tom to know what she was talking about. "Suits info?"

"The stuff I stole when I dropped off rook's corpse"

"Oh is that why you decided to not have me kill 'im then?"

"Of course." with a slight derision addressed towards Tom

"I just thought...never mind so it's no help?"

Alex sat down next to Tom "give us some useful info but nothing that tells us what we really need to know. We need a vampire source. An expert on his real history. "

Tom thought for a moment "history? Well there is always the Vampire historian or whatever his title was"

"Who's that?"Alex didn't know who Tom was talking about but she was intrigued

"Guy named Regus. He saved Eve once and gave us some useful stuff bout was the one who told us about the prophecy."

"Where do I find him?"

"No clue. He never gave us a number."

"Someone must know"

"Well Michaela's with him but other than that he stays quiet"

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Both froze. Tom walked to the door and opened it. Before him was a teenage girl. While attractive tom thought she looked dishevelled she had a black coat on and black jeans which were quite muddy. She was wearing what appeared to be a pair of army boots. Her hair was shoulder length but it was messy. Tom thought she looked like she had been dragged through a hedge. She was clearly a werewolf but Tom was worried. Why was she here?

"Are you George?" She asked directly to Tom clearly recognising him as a fellow werewolf.

"No"

Then she looked at Alex

"Oh. Damn. are you Annie?"Seeming more hopeful than expectant though clearly recognising her a ghost.

"No I'm not"

"Are they here or are Nina or Mitchell here?" it seemed that every syllable that she uttered she getting less hopeful.

"I'm sorry they've all passed on..."

"You mean they're all" she paused a moment "on the other side"

Alex then nodded

"I'm sorry for wasting your time..."and turned to leave

"Wait. Who are you? "

"I'm Christa. My friend told me...well it doesn't matter."

"Why are you here?"

"My friend told me this was somewhere I should go if I ever needed help. But I doubt you know him"

"Tell us his name. We might" Alex commanded

"His name is Adam Jacobs"

Alex had no recollection of such a name but Tom had a clear reaction

"That cocky little git that never shut up?"

"I'm afraid so" her face softened slightly a slight smile briefly appeared,

"Alright then come in. I'm Tom that's Alex" Tom waved her into the house she came into the living room but she did not sit down.

"Who are you? Why did you come here?"Alex asked

"My name is Christa Stammers and I came here because I am being hunted. As you might realise I'm a werewolf. During a recent transformation I accidentally killed two people and now Men in grey suits have been after me. I had to run I went all the ways to the isle of Grimsey but the still found me. I had no-where to go and then I remembered Adam told me that this was a safe place to go"

"How do you know Adam?"Tom asked this time. Even had he not had the whole Yvonne issue he knew he knew he'd have disliked him. This made Tom realise how desperate Christa must be if she had to depend on Adams word.

"I hate to admit it but he was my ex-boyfriend, we met at school."

Tom and Alex looked at each other

"We need a moment Tom, kitchen now."

Christa nodded. Tom and Alex walked into the kitchen

"So what do we do with her?"Alex said at a whisper.

"We can't turn her out for rook's mob to get her. They'll lock her up like they did with Bobby"

"But how can we trust her? All we know about her is that she's a killer."

"Same could be said of Hal, My Dad and if you count vampires same could be said of me"

"Ok fine but keep an eye on her and don't mention anything about our plan to turn Hal back and first sign of anything suspicious and she's out"

"Deal" They shook on it.

Alex coughed loudly "ok we've agreed you can stay here provisionally there will be some terms and..."

Alex was cut off by a hug from Christa "thank you so much whatever the terms are I don't care. It has been so long since a slept indoors or had a shower" The gratitude was clear.

"Ok well why you don't take a shower now. Tom will show you where."

"I'll see if there are any clothes around here that might fit you. Do you have any luggage? "

"Only this bag" she pointed at the bag pack.

"That's it? nothing else?"

"When you're on the run you travel light"

* * *

Tom and Christa walked upstairs Tom directed her to the shower.

"Ok here is a towel and the room nearest to the shower is free."

"Thanks"

Tom then went downstairs and switched on the TV. It was showing didn't much care for the show but he couldn't be bothered to channel hop

Five minutes into the show Alex renta-ghosted in front of him. Tom was no longer surprised when she did this.

"Did you find anything?"

"I found some underwear that should fit and a denim outfit. I assume it belonged to Nina."

"Probably"

"I'll put it in on the table near the bathroom"

Then there was another knock at the door .Tom answered the door while Alex put down the clothes on a side and there was a man in a grey suit. He had short brown hair; he was white and was slightly taller than Tom.

Excuse me I'm detective Johnson. I'm here to apprehend a dangerous criminal.

"He's lying. Call him on it" Alex ordered Tom.

"You are from the D.O.D.D."Tom was annoyed that he had to do all the talking he used to rely on Hal to do that.

"How did you know that?" 'Johnson' seemed surprised

"We've had dealings with your lot before"

"I See. I take it you are putting the type 3 under your protection" Johnson responded

"Damn right I am."Tom intended it to be threat.

"Ok... but we will be back" 'Johnson' responded and then turned to leave and went straight to a grey ford parked outside

* * *

'Johnson' picked up an old phone which had the game snake as it's most advanced had always preferred simpler phones.

"She's moved in to the old bed and breakfast in Barry" Johnson announced. Over the phone

"I see. Unfortunate but it could work to our advantage. Is she an active danger?" A commanding female voice responded

"I do not believe so" 'Johnson' made sure to give an honest assessment. He knew never to lie to his Boss.

"Well until she is that is an adequate place for her. No reason to interfere. For now however the moment she becomes a danger to anyone bring her in. I don't care whether dead or alive" The voice responded.

"As you command Miss King."


	5. The Thoughts of the Vampire

Old One's safe house.

Hal opened the door to the safe house that he had taken as his residence after a long day of work. He had lived there since he had left the house that other Hal had shared with Tom, Annie and later Alex. He couldn't deny a part of him missed it. It wasn't saying that he missed being good Hal. Good Hal was tiresome. What he missed was who he was in the 4 days he spent with one mind, no desire for blood nor any need to avoid it, with true friends who didn't want any part of him dead. He was sad when that turned out to be nothing but an illusion, nothing but the devil raging against his death.

He came inside and sat down on a wooden chair. Apparently whoever set this place up didn't believe in comfort. It was a forgotten safe house for all the old ones. All of them had been issued a key. When he sat down his thoughts began to drift back. He knew Alex was up to something. She wasn't just attracted to other Hal, she was in love with him and there was no way she would give him up to him. What concerned him about Alex was that she suddenly stopped from unleashing Tom on him. But why? She was gone for 10 minutes and was in the meeting for 30 minutes and in that time she had changed her mind. Hal knew she was up to something. But he didn't run. Ever. He wouldn't start now. But he had kept to his word on not feeding on blood while in Barry Island. As there weren't many vampires left in Barry anymore it would invariably be traced back to him and he wouldn't chance being caught. That might be justification for Alex to finish him off. Plus he was always a man of his word when possible.

He changed out of his work attire and into a vest and jeans. It wasn't how he'd want to been seen by others but only the old ones knew of this place so he felt quite secure. Once he hung up his work attire his thoughts went to Mr. Thorn. The more he thought about the owner of the hotel the more he felt unnerved by him. It was nothing he had said just a general feeling of foreboding. Something about him was off but Hal couldn't explain why. When he decided to say 3 weeks before he would leave that was partly because he didn't want to run but it was also partly because something about Thorn scared him and his feelings on things like this were normally correct.

Hal attempted to turn on his T.V. but failed to be able to do it successfully. Ever since he had taken over his body from good Hal he had lost all idea how to work technology. It was good Hal who had removed that. Each of them had this ability to keep secrets from each other. Hal didn't consider this to be unfair. After all good Hal had coped without their shared wealth for the entire time. Only bad Hal knew where their wealth was kept and he didn't like to share.

Unable to watch the television Hal decided he may as well get an early night. He couldn't be bothered to re-read any of the novels he had and he couldn't be bothered to do another futile search for his old watch. He knew that was back at the old wanted to get it but he knew it was risky.

He then looked out the Window. The full moon would soon be approaching and Tom would transform. Hal knew this transformation could be dangerous if full Werewolf Tom found him. Hal knew he would struggle to survive a direct confrontation. He knew how to fight a werewolf in a fully transformed form but it was difficult and amongst all wolves Hal had ever seen Tom was arguably the most dangerous. He was the only wolf Hal had ever seen that truly managed to retain a semblance of his real identity such as when he protected Hal from Bobby and managed to keep Bobby safe. As Tom's friend that was something which was a relief to see. As Tom's enemy he now knew he had to be cautious. He doubted this was Alex's plan, it seemed too crude for her and too much of a risk for anyone caught in the crossfire but he couldn't rule it out. Tom was more dangerous than even he knew and Hal hoped Tom wouldn't be planning to find out.


	6. The Information

3 days later

The Barry grand hotel

The hotel was ready to be opened again. Hal was relieved. This meant he would have much less direct interaction with Tom. Given that the majority of the hotel staff had when the devil had risen Hal and Tom had agreed that each could select half of employees that would be hired. Unfortunately they had received fewer applications than was hoped for. Sufficient to be able to open the hotel but it meant that if anyone wanted a job they would be hired on the spot. As a result Hal was not expecting to recognise most of the staff. But one girl caught his eye. He could easily spot a werewolf.

Hal gave an introduction and randomly assigned people tasks. He had no idea what tasks each person would be best at as none had much experience. But he made sure to keep the female werewolf on the desk. He wanted her where he could see her.

Opening day was a quiet, so Hal decided to speak to the wanted to know of she was dangerous "So I assume Tom hired you"

"Yes he did" attempting to give nothing away. Tom had warned her not to.

"What's your name then?"

"I'm Christa"

"So. Where in this dreary hell hole are you from?"

"I've just moved here. I live at the old bed and breakfast"

Hal smirked at this he realised she was his replacement that meant that Tom would've warned her about him "ah so what have they said about me?"

"Not much. Just you used to live there, you are a vampire and you have an extreme split personality." While they had told her significantly more she chose to keep it close to her chest. She could tell Hal was dangerous so making it seem like she was not bothered by him seemed a safer approach.

"You are not afraid of me, are you?"He asked out of genuine surprise.

"No" She lied.

Hal laughed "that's refreshing. But you should be afraid of me. I could kill you so easily"

"Are you going anywhere with this?" somewhat sarcastically.

"Where's Alex?"

Christa didn't know why Alex's location was so important. Did he want to know where Alex was or was he just checking the coast was clear? Christa didn't know and didn't want to ask.

"At the house I assume." She knew Alex wasn't but she though she wouldn't admit that. Though she didn't know where Alex was she wouldn't betray her. Even if he killed her. From the look in his eyes he strongly considering it

Mr Thorn walked in "getting to know the new staff I see."

"What are you doing here, sir?" a look of almost nervousness managed to break through Hal's mask.

"Just figured I'd see how you were doing" A smile was on Mr Thorn's face.

"Everything is fine isn't that right?"Hal replied

"Yes it is."Christa was not willing to let the vampire know he'd scared her.

"If you'll excuse me I have work to do" and Hal made an exit.

"Of course" Watching Hal's every step until he was out of the room

"Excuse me sir um who are you?"She wanted know more about someone who could make Hal beat such a retreat.

"Oh my apologies I assumed Hal would've informed you." he then smiled "in which case .Please allow me to introduce myself I'm a man of wealth and taste. call me Damien Thorn. The owner of this hotel"

"Damien Thorn? Hope you gave you parents hell for that" She couldn't help herself with him having a name like that. She couldn't help but think of the film.

But without missing a beat. "Well my father just died so I guess I can't hold it against him too much. Besides it's better than Stammers"

"Probably." She cracked as smile. She had to admit she'd never liked her last name.

"How exactly can you be a man of wealth if you own this hotel? No offence but it seems the most lucrative business" She then caught herself she had just insulted the hotel to the owner of hotel where she worked.

He was not bothered "I have multiple businesses. this is just one of them"

"Such as?" asked Christa genuinely wanting to know

"I own a tobacco company, an advertising company, an escort agency a small casino, and an insurance company to name a few. Oh and I'm opening a nightclub soon I'll put you on the guest list if you want"

"I assume its eighteen plus only. I'm only seventeen" She still was aware he was the owner and as such he might be testing her.

"Well technically speaking you is supposed to be eighteen but getting a fake id is easy enough. I can get you one if you want" was his response.

"Isn't that well... illegal?"She asked. She did want the fake ID but trusting anyone at the moment was difficult for her

He whispered in her ear "I didn't say all my businesses were legal."

"Thank you, but why?"Still trying to work him out.

"I look after people who work for me. Well I'll see you later Christa"

.He then walked out the same door he had entered in. It was then she realised something. She had never told Mr Thorn her name. She had no name badge yet. How did he know it?

* * *

Caravan Park. Regus' caravan

"The dark stranger feasts and justice is done" Michaela announced sitting on the small seating area in the caravan they had acquired.

"New poem?" Regus was making a sandwich

"Yeah we need one for the next poetry journal editor but it's not ready yet"

"Can we have sex before hand though this time?"

"What's wrong with after? I always feel the blood amplifies it"

"Well we nearly got caught last time. I had to run away covered in blood and naked."

"What's wrong with that? That's the way I like you best" and kissed him on the cheek

"I'm not a good runner. Plus there was so much blood in my eyes I ran into a lamppost."

Then Alex renta–ghosted next to the couple.

"Are you Regus?"

"Depends who is asking?"Attempting to make himself look more intimidating.

"I'm Alex. I need an expert on vampire history I was told you were the vampire historian"

"Vampire recorder. Why is that so hard?"replied Regus though not directed at anyone.

"Probably because it make you sound like a musical instrument." Michaela responded and laughed. Alex had to hold back a laugh herself.

"Fine. I am Regus. What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about Hal"

"Why Hal?"

"He recently reverted to his evil persona. I want to know how to turn him back. I thought you might be able to help"

"So Hals actually become interesting? Perhaps we should check it out. Maybe share a meal."Michaela piped up after switching on a kettle.

"Not a good idea. When Hals in one of his bad periods he's dangerous even to other vampires. Even the other old ones were afraid of him. He'd probably kill me, have his way with you, then kill you"Regus responded to his girlfriend.

"Well I can't have him kill us. Though the middle part sounds good."Michaela smirked. She was trying to get a rise out of Regus

"So how does he turn back?" Alex interrupted

"I don't know how to turn him back. In his entire time no-one has been able to turn him back intentionally. Except there is rumour of one who might be able to. But it is just a rumour."

"Who?"Getting slightly hopeful a slight smile was on her face

"The devil. Some say only he could turn him back" when he said this Alex's smile immediately disappeared A resigned Alex replied "We destroyed the devil."

He was surprised by this "How?"

"A ritual involved me drinking both vamp and werewolf blood. Tasted awful. Though I suppose it was good to be able to taste anything."

Regus said "interesting. Must be the same one Hal did with Lady Catherine." Then Regus thought for a moment and asked a question "Why wasn't the three of you sent to oblivion? that's what is supposed to happen."

"Not sure. We were sent to a dream world for 4 days but then we woke up"

"That ritual is supposed to work by destroying all participants unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Tell me what happened. Leave nothing out"

Alex decided she had no choice but to trust Regus. She knew he was not clean. She knew he was a killer but he seemed to have useful information. So she then spent 30 minutes explaining precisely what had happened. All of what happened with captain hatch, the dream world and the reawakening and her current deal with Hal. In that entire time neither Regus nor Michaela said a word.

"And then using the poetry murders I was finally able to track you down." Alex finished

"I think...I think the devil was weakened and if the devil was being weakened then it became possible for all of you to survive."

"Weakened how?"asked Alex

"It would have to be someone powerful but weaker. Another demon. That would also explain why the rest of the powers of hell didn't join. You know like the 4 horsemen. Someone else may have usurped him or perhaps just managed to keep his rising hidden."

"Any idea where we would find him?" she tried to ask casually.

"You are going looking for a demon that has the power to hold back the devil? Are you crazy?"Regus asked in disbelief.

"I have to. I can't let Hal stay as the monster he is now. How do I find him?"She was insistent this time.

Regus just shook his head in disbelief. He found her resolve remarkable but couldn't understand how she could take such a risk"if he was able to hold the devil back then he's probably in the near to where you met the devil. He may even be expecting you."

"So he's in Barry."

"Seems possible."

"If you meet him or need us. call us. Here is my number."Michaela handed her a piece of paper

Then Alex renta-ghosted away.

"Do you think she can do it?" Michaela asked Regus

"Even if she can do it. Legend says there will be a dreadful cost when you deal with a demon." Was his solemn reply.


	7. The Revelations

1 day later -full moon

Tom was glad to be home. It had been a surprisingly busy day at the hotel. Alex had been strangely distant the past couple of days. Christa was picking up some extra clothes from a local shop. Tom found it was different to live with just girls. Especially now one that was still alive. He was now being told off for not putting down the toilet seat he had to get dressed in his room and he had to vary his diet as meals were now being shared between him a Christa. He was considering what to eat then there was a knock at the door.

Tom opened the door to see a rather unwelcome sight. Hal was stood there in his black coat with a small white envelope with Christa written in fairly clear writing. Tom grabbed the stake from the shrubbery bush.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to parlay. Oh and our boss gave me this to give to Christa." He then tried to hand the envelope to Tom. But Tom didn't take the envelope.

"What do you want?"

"I want permission to search my old room for an object of mine that has great sentimental value to me."

"What object?" Tom looked Hal right in the eye.

"A pocket watch that was given to me as a present from Cutler." he noticed Tom shiver at the mention of Cutler. Tom had never forgiven himself for being duped so completely

"Why should I?"

"An act of kindness between former friends"

"Me and other Hal were friends. Me and you never were"

"Fine. How about if I agree to not kill for a week longer than originally promised."

"What are you doing here?" The voice came from behind Hal, it was Christa. She had a plastic bag containing what she had bought. She then walked past Hal to enter the house.

"I merely came to get a pocket watch. I was just asking for permission to enter"

"I thought the old ones didn't need permission to enter a house" Alex said whilst walking down the Stairs

"It seemed a harmless courtesy."

"Is that for me?" Christa asked noticing her name on the envelope.

"Thorn was looking for you and asked me to give it to you. I decided to drop it off personally" He handed her the envelope" she snatched it from him.

"Now do I have permission?"

"Ok. But make it two weeks."

"Maybe you are more intelligent than I give you credit for .Deal."

"But you have half an hour that's it"

Hal then walked in. He was about to head up the stairs .Only to be thrown against a wall inside the house by an unseen force.

"What is he doing here?"Alex was walking down the

"For the third time I'm just here to get my watch. With Tom's permission"

"Tom?"

"He promised two weeks he'd stay clean. It seemed a good deal."

"To be fair Tom negotiated that quite well."

"Only your old room and I'm going to watch you."Alex said somewhat resigned.

"As you wish. But will you at least help me search? I don't want to be here when the doggies go for walkies" gave a nod to Tom and Christa and then proceeded to walk up the stairs.

"Stop. We all have a problem" Christa loudly announced. She was flicking between 4 plastic cards. She was nervous.

"What is it this time Christa?"Hal was not hoping this was not just going to be a teen melodrama

"It's the envelope"

"He's not fired you has he? Didn't think we had enough staff for that."Hal responded

"No. Mr thorn said he would get make a fake ID so I could visit his club."

"So? Did he not deliver? Are they poor quality" in an extremely mocking tone

"He delivered more than I expected." "Here is my fake ID."She put it on the table. "Here is Toms"

Tom was actually happy about this it was the first ID he had ever had. Alex rolled her eyes at tom's newfound grin,

"So Tom has some ID I don't see the problem," Alex was getting annoyed

"I'm not done. This is Hals fake ID it says you are 24"

Hal looked it over admiring the quality "Could be useful I don't know how he managed to get one that looked so accurate"

"And this...Is Alex's ID."

"What?"Hal Alex and Tom said in unison. Christa handed the ID to her.

She looked at the fake provisional driving licence. It said Alex Millar It had a photo that definitely looked like her. It even had her date of birth correct.

"How? Did anyone tell him?"Looking accusing at Hal

All 3 shook here heads.

"Looks like Mr Thorn knows more than we thought." Hal mused

"We go and see him tonight."Alex ordered

"We can't. Full moon" Tom responded

"And he told me he's away from Barry for a few days until his club opens. He claimed it was something to do with meeting suppliers" Hal interjected

"Ok well,looking at these I think he wants us there. I guess it's some kind of game" Alex replied still looking in disbelief at her name.

"So I guess we should play his game" Hal replied

"What makes you think we want you there?"Christa asked and looked Hal in the eye.

"Whether you want me there or not it irrelevant. Clearly Thorn wants me there."

"Ok fine. Now let's go get your watch so you can get lost." Then Alex led him upstairs.

* * *

Hal looked in the room he had used whilst in his other persona. While most of his stuff was obviously no longer there the room had otherwise been kept the same.

He noticed his watch straight away it was on his table. He quickly grabbed it. "Well that was easy. I'd ask for a cup of tea but considering your passive aggressive nature it would probably be laced with werewolf blood."

Alex didn't respond.

"Well that's such a shame that one so pretty is such a blatant hypocrite." Hal continued to goad,

"Hypocrite?"

"You blame me for taking over and yet I wouldn't have been able to had you trusted my other self and yet you don't blame yourself."

"You really have no sense of remorse do you?"Alex asked rhetorically.

"No I don' 's better that way. Your repetitive conversation is boring me more than meeting with the light sisters. Suffice to say I choose to ignore such primitive feelings .I'll be on my way"

Hal walked down the stairs and noticed Tom instructing Christa of werewolf transformation techniques. They currently had a chicken and tom was instructing on how to tie it up so it could be used to leave a trail. Hal smirked with a slight sense of remembrance.

What none of them noticed was a figure that was there dressed entirely in grey. She was watching them.

* * *

Old ones safe house

Hal was getting paranoid he knew given the revelation it was unlikely either Christa or Tom would be sent after him but still he had locked every entrance point he could think of. Bad Hal was rarely nervous but this was a potentially dangerous situation. One fully Transformed wolf with a grudge was bad enough but potentially two was worse. Hal sat on his sofa with knife in each hand just in case. He intended to stay awake throughout the entire night. It was his day off from the Hotel. The next day so it seemed a logical idea. Then he fell asleep and remembered a long-lost memory that he had pushed to the furthest reaches of his mind.

It was 1497 Hal was still human and was 7 years old. He had been taken by one of the girls from the brothel to collect the meagre food to be shared by the women of the brothel. Her name was Elisabeth she was only 22, she had brown hair. Young Hal had enjoyed the walk until a group of 5 men surrounded them."So what petrifaction is this? Looks like a whore and her bastard child" proclaimed what seemed to be the leader of them."So then boys as upstanding men of God shouldn't we do our Christian duty?" the rest of them men laughed. One of the men grabbed Hal; one of them punched Elisabeth when she was trying to fight to get him back. Elisabeth had then been pushed to ground. They ripped off her clothing and one began to rip off her clothing and the leader began to rape her. Hal still struggled against the large man who had grabbed him but it was futile. The once each of the four men had raped Elisabeth the leader pulled out a knife and slit her throat. Then he turned the knife towards Hal "looks like it's your turn right guys?" but the leader did not get the response he had expected for one of his men had a sword though his back. A mysterious black cloaked man stood behind him and then proceeded to remove his sword form the back of the man whom he had just stabbed. "Kill him" the leader announced. The cloaked man quickly dispatched the rest of the men with ease until only the leader stood. "But why?" the man in the cloak didn't respond with words to the leader he simply decapitated him. The head boucing on the ground.

"Where is your god now?" the man gave a creepy laugh he then turned towards the child

"Who... you?"Hal was terrified.

He then lowered the hood of his cloak to show his face. The man spoke

"I mean you no harm this day. But one day we will meet again. Now run home."

Hal woke up having remembered that memory. It was not one he liked to remember .he had repressed that memory. Back then he had no name for the Man who he had seen. Now the faceless 'hero' had a name. He now called himself Damien Thorn.


	8. Interlude 1- The return

Bolivia

Hetty was tired. She had walked through a particularly dense jungle area. She was heading back to the old ones hidden base. Her only company was Greg. Greg was her private bodyguard. It was Greg who had removed her from the warehouse that rest of the old ones died in after the old one that had accompanied her out had been knocked out by Annie. He had been captured along with Hetty by the Department Of Domestic Defence and had been released along with her. After their flight back they had to make arrangements for the travel back across most of Bolivia because they were unwilling to let the DODD know where the vampire base was. But doing so had required a sizable proportion of walking. After a lot of travel they had finally arrived. A dingy city hidden within a jungle. They were met by a familiar face, the former head of the Bristol Vampires. Richard Turner.

"Welcome back Hetty" He didn't seem particularly happy to see her. But he showed no anger.

"Richard. It's good to see you" Hetty stated softly

"What are you here for?"

He stood away from her still not showing any emotions on his face.

"I have nowhere else to go."

"You could've gone anywhere. It has been months. Why now?"

"We were trapped by an organisation called the department of domestic defence. They have secretly been covering up our activities for years"

He gave her a sceptical look "How did you get out then?"

"They let me go in exchange for information on Hal. He betrayed us .Seemed a fair swap."

"will you tell me everything you know about this organisation? I've never heard of it outside of an occasional rumour" in a tone that implied he didn't fully believe or disbelieve her.

"you still haven't explained. Why did you come back? surely there is more to it than just information about this organisation. " He crossed his arms and looked her dead in the eye.

"The old ones apart from us are dead. Neither of us can take charge of the vampires. We need them"

"You can't mean you plan to ask the brothers to take charge" A hones look of both Surprise and fear showed on Richards face.

Hetty was resolved "Only they can. I'm not old enough and neither of us is vicious enough. Hal could take charge by reputation. I can't, and if Hal did then that sets us back possibly irrevocably."

"Since the death of Mr. Snow, I know the brothers better than anyone else. Their brutality is beyond anything you can possibly imagine . When they sent me to get Mitchell they were going to give him a position of authority. They were going to do this because when he did that he embodied the qualities they most respect. They consider the Box tunnel fiasco a work of art" Richard was losing his composure.

"It doesn't matter. We are a species that are dying out. There are only a handful of vampires who have managed to live longer than a mortal life. We are in crisis. We need them."

Richard composed himself sighed resigned to agree with Hetty. He knew she was correct but he also understood the danger."Fine. We will meet with them soon but make no mistake we are taking a huge risk."

"will it just be us?"Hetty wanted to know how isolated she would be.

"Milo will likely be there. He was always their favourite pet."

Hetty was surprised by this. She assumed she was the only survivor "Milo survived the explosion?"

"yes but only because his fight with the other werewolf drew him outside." Richard said somewhat matter of factly

"so the Brothers already know what happened?"Which Hetty realized meant the brothers knew she had fled and left he comrades to die. She doubted this was something the brothers would approve of.

"yes. They know everything. Prepare yourself."Richard said darkly

"how?"

"I wish I knew."

Richard walked away. Hetty knew she was doing what had to be done. She also knew it might cost her everything but this was for her race. Whatever the cost she considered it a worthwhile cause. Though she felt a chill up her spine she hadn't felt since she had a reflection.

* * *

**Authors note this interlude is to show what's happening in the background. For the record just in case it isn't clear. I'm going on the assumption that the Richard that spoke to Mitchell to join the old ones is the same one as Richard turner the vampire that became famous in Bristol.**


	9. The letter

Tom walked through the front door the transformation in the woods had been without complications. In fact it had been so pleasant that after changing back into his spare clothes Tom had decided to take a bit of a nature walk. Christa had transformed in the basement so tom knew he didn't have to worry. Then Tom noticed Alex. She was sat in her chair reading a copy of a car magazine.

"Ah you're back. You got post"

Tom looked at the hand written envelope he knew this writing style. He then opened the envelope read the typed message.

* * *

Hello tom

_This is hard to say._

_Time has drawn us apart_

_Drugs have no part in this_

_Worn away is the time we have for each other_

_Data on our possible relationship has proved _

_It is time for me to move on._

_Friends we will always be but I now_

_Need a boyfriend_

_It is sad that it cannot be you but I need someone who can_

_Attune my world._

_Seconds minute hours need to feel less long. I need to feel _

_Above the clouds. And So I could feel like I've crossed the_

_Amazon._

_Time may be over for us_

_Agrief I am to cause you such distress._

_Baffling as to why but someone _

_Elsé have fallen for me._

_Airman is his trade._

_Friendship he does not seek._

_Greg wants a relationship_

_I want to see if it could work._

_Anyone wants to not be alone_

_It is sad that this _

_Means you will be alone for a bit._

_Someone will be perfect for you. A_

_Crime it would be if you _

_Didn't look_

_About for your perfect woman. So don't_

_Wait for me._

_It is _

_Time for you and _

_Time to go_

_Tough and find a partner who will_

_Arrange to be near you because you deserve it._

_It is sad we must split but_

_It is _

_Necessary_

_Rhyme or reason cannot _

_Give us this but we will be _

_Chic and one day meet again_

Much love

Allison.

S.P. Bonjour to Hal and Alex.

* * *

"Is it a secret admirer?"Teased Alex

"I think I've just been dumped."Tom blurted out.

"What?"Alex looked at him doubtfully.

"Take a look."He handed her the letter

Alex read the letter giving it a look of confusion "Wow and Hal says I have terrible writing skills"

"I've been dumped though right?"Tom looked at her expectantly as if begging for Alex to say no.

Alex realised this was a time for honesty. Though she didn't want to upset those puppy dog eyes she felt he needed to be told. "I'm afraid so" as oddly as the message had been written that point was clear.

Toms face sank.

"Well, look on the plus side. Tomorrow night you'll have your pick of the ladies. Assuming Thorn isn't planning to kill us" Alex was attempting to cheer him up

"But I wanted it to be special. I wanted it to be Allison." He appeared to be holding back a tear.

"You can't change what has happened. You can only hope for the best. Trust me when I say you can't know why you fall for who you do."

A sleepy Christa walked out of the was dressed in some tracksuit bottoms and a shirt that had once belonged to Nina She poured herself a drink of orange juice "morning. What's going on?"

"Show her the letter. I need a shower" Tom ran upstairs.

Christ then read the letter that she was handed.

"Poor guy."

"Yeah"

Christa looked to make sure the coast was clear "that is truly the strangest break up message I think I've ever seen."

"Yeah there's something not quite right about it. But then again she was a bit strange for a girl."Alex then paused for a few seconds and continued."Then again I don't know many girls and even the ones I knew I didn't get. Too much time as one of the lads"

Christ nodded in understanding

"I used to get girls then became a werewolf and now I don't understand them at all."

Each smirked. Both were happy they had finally found someone they could have 'girl talk' with

"How was the basement?"

"Fine, serves the purpose well enough."

"So what do you normally do after a night of it?"

"Well I used to spend the morning looking up news article to make sure I hadn't hurt anybody. But I don't have a laptop anymore,"

Ale beamed "I can get you one."

"How?"

"I can renta-ghost into the computer place and nick one. It's how me, Tom and Hal got them"

Christ gave her a bemused look "Do you steal a lot?"

Alex shrugged "Not much to do during the day"

Christa smiled at the ghost she now thought of as a kleptomaniac "Well that would be cool. Do you reckon you could nick me something appropriate to wear for tomorrow night?"

"Sure I can."

"Thanks"

"I just hope Toms up for it." Alex stood up and walked around

"Yeah I don't want to me alone with Hal." A twinge of fear showed when she uttered the name.

"Why?"

"Because I think he wants to kill me."

Alex shrugged again "Bad Hal just wants to kill. It's probably not personal to you" It was the only thing she could say to be reassuring.

"Hard to believe Hal used to be good."

"He was. In fact he was the Lo..." Alex struggled to hold back tears "Never mind I'll go get the laptop."

Then Alex disappeared from Christa view. Christa was left to notice how one break up letter could have such an impact. She also realised this was a bad time they were going to Thorn's Nightclub on opening night and an emotionally vulnerable Tom was not a good thing.


	10. The nightclub

Mr Thorn's nightclub-The inferno

"Are we ready to do this?"Alex asked

Christa and Tom gave a nod of approval

"Is Hal coming?"Tom asked

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear" Hal was behind them

"Don't do that."

Getting through the line of Mr Thorns club was easy considering all of them now had Legal ids and were on the guest list. The werewolf bouncer had demanded to see all of their ID's. But once they were inside was a different matter entirely. There were a lot of people that were there and they didn't see the person who they were looking for.

"I don't see 'im."

"Then let's split up. Meet up at the bar in 20 if we don't find him"

* * *

19 minutes later

Alex was frustrated she had looked throughout the entire place and while she had found the manager's office the door was locked and she could neither renta-ghost into the room nor pass through the door. She wasn't sure but all of her powers not to be working. She also noticed that others in club seemed to be looking at she paranoid?. None of the others had made it back to the bar so Alex just looked around only to be interrupted by an Irish accent.

"And what can I get you?"

"You can see me?"In genuine shock

"Oh I see. No-one told you what this place is" Allowing himself a small chuckle.

"What?"Confused as to what this bizarre if attractive bartender was talking about.

"Have this, on the house." He handed her a bottle of peach schnapps

She gave him a sceptical look "What's this supposed to be a fucking joke?"

"Just a drink. A bit of a girly one I admit. But I like them."

"But I'm a..." but she was cut off by the member of staff.

"Trust me. Drink it." He said with absolute confidence

"Fine but you'll have to clean it up." She then drank it expecting it to pour right on the didn't happen. Alex was surprised when she began to feel a forgotten sensation. Taste.

The member of staff had a small chuckle.

"This place has its own rules. In here ghosts can do I mean anything."

Then a familiar figure came from behind Alex "John can you just go help in male gents. Someone's passed out." He then turned to Alex "Ah Alex I see you decided to accept my invitation."

"Thorn."

He just smiled at her

"Well if you want to just enjoy the night here that's fine. But let's just say I have a feeling you are here for more."

"I am." A bit weary still.

"Get the others. I'll be in my office. I'm sure you can find that"

Then Alex looked around waiting for someone to come. She finished her drink. Then Christa and Tom approached

"Sorry we're late." Christ noticed the drink in Alex's hand "What did we miss?"

* * *

Mr Thorn's office

Alex Hal Christa and tom walked in Mr. Thorn's office. Hal was sat at the desk in front of Mr Thorn they noticed it had 3 other chairs laid out in front of the desk they each took a seat.

"So you are all here."All four just stared at him. SO much to ask so unsure if they could trust anything he said. Each had questions but one question was clear to Hal Alex and Tom.

"So first things first in order to answer your question yes the devil is dead."

"So what was that dream then?"Tom asked

"It was the last thing that the devil could do. He didn't have the strength to kill you so his best hope was to trap you in a nightmare world"

"It didn't seem like much of a nightmare."Alex retorted

"That was the trap. Sooner or later Tom's body would've given out via a lack food leaving the two of you. "He pointed at Hal and Alex. "Then eventually someone would've found Hals body assumed he was in a coma and removed him from the house. Leaving Tom Dead and Hal and Alex trapped in different dreams all alone"

"Why did we wake up then?"Alex asked

"Because I woke you." rather smugly said Mr Thorn.

"Why did you wake them?" Asked Christa not entirely sure to what they were referring. Having only been told a few details of the dream world.

"I like to cause chaos."

"What are you?"

"I am a fallen angel. Son of the devil and the one responsible for his demise."

"And here was me with the bizarre notion we did it."Alex responded.

"Not wrong but short-sighted."

"So how did you defeat the devil?"Asked Christa

"I made one man give someone a business card."

"How did that defeat the devil?" Christa unsure as to what his response referred. And she looked around at her friends and Hal who seemed equally perplexed.

"By giving away his business card it meant that vampire's superior ordered him and his friends not to kill a werewolf they were beating up in Bristol because it would leave too much of a trail. The card meant he had no choice but to not let them kill him. The vampire's superior and the werewolf became a friendship of such legend that the ripples of it are still seen today."

"You're talking about George and Mitchell."Realised Tom

"Precisely. Without me forcing them together none of you would ever have become friends and you would never have been around to defeat the devil. Tom and Christa would've died in dogfights organised by the old ones after their takeover. Hal would be at the command of Snow and irony is Alex would've amusingly been killed by Hal to feed on her blood." The glee with which Mr Thorn described this even disturbed Hal.

"So why did you stop him. The devil I mean surely hell on earth is like your thing" Tom asked

"It's the wrong time. Also most of hell flocked to my call when Hal trapped him. No –one wanted him in charge. Especially the horsemen they never forgave that he couldn't get their names right. Despite being written in that book. I operate I differently I know who works for me and I treat them as they deserve. Even with humans or those that were once humans I work differently"

"How do you operate?"Asked Alex

"I offer people deals. I have rules when I make a deal. I never lie when I am making a deal. I only offer deals I want to offer. I am always what I consider to be fair. I never break a deal. Once a deal is agreed there are no second chances"

"Then I want a deal."Alex stated

"I will offer each of the people who defeated the devil a deal. The deals will be offered in the order Tom, Bad Hal and Alex. The order in which you defeated the devil. Christa may get a deal if it amuses me later."

The room became covered in darkness

"Tom you're first." Tom was surrounded by unable to make out anything but the voice.

"Let's make a deal." Said the sinister voice that belonged to Thorn.


	11. The deals

Tom closed his eyes for a second and then opened them He suddenly found himself in the mobile house he had once shared with Mcnair. Thorn was sat at the opposite side to him

"why are we here?"asked tom

"Your subconscious. you should tell me." Thorn pointed at Tom but he didn't reply a looked puzzled "Fine I merely brought you to the place your mind judge to be the most safe. Curious that it's not the B and B "Thorn looked around at the surroundings.

"So we're in my mind." Tom said remembering the last time he received an offer like Tom relised he dealing with a very different kind of deamon. The devil had tried straight for an apocalypse. Thorn seemed almost seemed like he had no inclination to cause one.

"I find it easier to do deals where no-one can listen in." replied Thorn

"So you know what I want?"tom asked trying to get straight to the point.

"I'll take a stab in the dark you want Hal to revert back to being good." seeming somewhat bored.

"Yes" Tom replied quietly

"for how long?"

"forever. I want him good forever." replied Tom

"I'm not going to do that. I could but I don't want to. You don't have anything to offer as a fair trade."

"how about then. Until I die or 80 years. Whichever is longer" Tom realised Hal had nearly been able to resist bad Hal last time. Had it not been for Hatch and Rook he would've stayed good. Tom hoped 80 years as good Hal would be enough

"Thats a possibility. But remember there are rules to this deal, if good Hal chooses to revert to Bad Hal by choice not simply because Hal wants to then Hal will revert. Also I will need to offer bad Hal something very precious in order for him not to simply counteract your deal. He could simply asked to be sent 80 years into the future. Plus you will need to give me something in exchange "

"I understand. What do you want."Tom replied hoping it was something he could let go.

"your innocence. Your flower so to speak" Thorn answered

Tom raised his eyes he had never thought about doing something like that "you mean you want to f.."

"Not me you simpleton. "interrupted Thorn "The choice of partner is yours but you only have until 8am tomorrow to achieve this. And it cannot be Alex or Hal"

"Alex is ghost how could she do this?"Tom asked

"in my club Ghosts can do anything he living can. And Alex would let you do it simply to get Hal back. Hal probably wouldn't but i'm just covering myself. I want this to be a challenge"

Tom couldn't fathom why Thorn had requested something like that. "why do you want this?"

"I don't. I want the consequences of this. I am playing a far larger game then you could possibly imagine. You are merely a pawn" Thorn replied casually.

"What are you going to offer bad Hal?"

"A different kind of flower." Thorn replied and raised his eyebrows suggesting that this was not this simple.

Tom could tell whatever Thorn was up to was not good. But Tom knew that this was probably his only chance to get his best friend back. Alex wouldn't let bad Hal live if she couldn't get Good Hal back and if Hal became good perhaps he could resist this time. Without the other old ones it would be in Hals hands. Especially if Alex was around to keep him good.

Tom decided and soud loudly "deal"

The Tom woke up once again in the office.

"what did you agree to Tom?"Alex asked nervously She knew Tom was easily succeptable to clever individuals and thorn wouldn't be able to rule hell if he wasn't clever.

"Ok next is Hal"

The room became surrounded in darkness

Hal awoke in the in brothel he had grown up in.

"Why did you bring me here? Bad memories"

"your choice" Thron answered.

"so I guess Tom Asked for you to revert me"

"yes Until he dies or 80 is longer"

"I guess I'll ask to cancel Toms deal."

"I never break a I have something else to offer you."

"what could you possibly offer me?"

"Allow me to whisper it to you."

"You're not going to make me commit suicide?" Hal asked. He remembered captain hatch. But he also remembered this was the person who saved him years ago.

"no that breaks my deal with Tom" Thorn pointed out.

"this is what you get. A flower of a sort." Thorn saod and began to approach him

Hal looked at Thorn sceptically he didn't think he could trust him but he realised Thorn has had plenty of time to manipulate him in tthe same way captain hatch did.

Mr thorn the whispered into Hal's ' eyes widened in surprise

"what? You would give me that?"

"In exchange for you not reverting back during that time and Helping Tom with his task yes, now you get why you have to revert in order to get what you have always wanted. But you will have to wait a little while to get it." Thorn smiled He knew he had already won.

"how did you know thats what I have always desired?"

"Unlike the devil I pride myself on knowing people And I've known you since you were a child. I know why you do this endless cycle."

"I accept the keep this a secret between us"

"of course"

Then Hal awoke back in the office

"What did you offer him" Alex asked

" A flower." Hal responded.

"what kind of flower?"Alex asked unsatisfied with the answer.

"that's our secret."Thorn interrupted

"well at least tell me what did you offer Tom?"

"i'll let him explain."

"time for your deal Alex."

The room went dark

Alex found herself in her old house back in Scotland

"What do you have for me then?" Alex asked

"for you it is slightly harder. Considering what you want Tom just asked for, so how about for you to become human human completely alive like you were in the dream."

Alex thought about it it seemed a good deal. Too good .Could this be so she couldn't stop Thorn from taking over or could it be to do with Hal's deal. "can I delay our deal?"

Thorn didn't seem that surprised but he chuckled "why?"

Alex went for the simpler response. "you just did a deal with Lord Hal. I don't trust him"

" but you trust me?" Sarcastically asked Thorn

Alex honestly thought about it for a second and the gave an honest response "no. I don't trust you I know you are up to I trust him less"

"Fair enough. we will delay the deal until you are ready." Said Thorn

Alex awoke in the office.

"interesting Two deal one delayed." Thorn said to himself the he looked at the four infornt of him and looked Tom in the eye"now then Tom go see if you can complete your task. Remember our rules/"

Then all four left the room. Gabriel appeared before him

"How very predictable. "Thorn said

"I will sabotage his every attempt. You will fail." Gabriel repsonded

Thorn smiled"you are welcome to try." The Gabriel waled out the door.

"this is almost too easy."Thorn said to himself.

"so what was your deal?" Alex asked

"if I give away my flower to anyone but you or Hal. We get good Hal back for 80 years or unil I die whichever is longer."

"Thats the strangest deal I've ever heard"Alex said

Tom shrugged "He seemed to think it would make me a useful prawn in a larger game"

"do you mean pawn? "Derisivly aked Hal

"yeah well it's pretty much the same thing." Tom said defensively.

"I take you are going to sabotage our every effort?"

"actually I intend to help"

"Part of my deal."

"what the hell were you offered?"Alex figured she understood bad Hal pretty well but this she could not work out

"A rather special flower."

"Why would you want a flower?"Tom asked  
Hal responded"it's not a literal flower."

"huh?"

Hal covered his face with his palm. "it's a riddle. You Neanderthal"

"So how do we proceed?" Christa interjected

"we find someone promiscuous. Right?"Hal answered

"Fine." said Tom

"I thought you wanted it to be special?"Alex asked

"Allison didn't want me why should I be picky anymore?"

"Ok fine. Christa you go with Tom to get a drink. Me and Alex will seek out the options."

Tom and Christa walked towards the bar.

"why are you doing this?"Alex asked Hal. She still didn't trust him

"Thorn offered me the one thing I've always wanted. Especially since I became a vampire. If getting Tom laid get's it for me then that and 80years of being good will be well spent."

"why would he offer this deal to Tom?"Alex asked hoping then Hal might give something away

Hal thought for a moment then gave an answer. "probably so Tom screws up someone else's life much like George did to Nina. Werewolf have a habit of doing it."

"So does that mean if we succeed I will never have to talk to you again?"

"No but you won't have to talk to me for a long time by the time you do. Tom will probably be dead"

"fine let's do this."


	12. The task

"Ok you've got the drinks in."Tom came back with a bottle for each of them

"Right what have you seen?"

"There large women there that one is so drunk she wouldn't know you from Adam and that one I've already seen take two men to bathroom so you got a chance."

"I'll choose the large woman, what I say?" said a somewhat resigned Tom.

"Try this" and Hal whispered into Tom ear. Tom then went over to the woman he had selected

Tom got slapped.

"That line didn't work?"Said Tom holding his face

"Always works for me." smugly replied Hal.

* * *

5 drinks later and after 8 rejections.

"What the hell is going on?"Hal seemed genuinely surprised. At first he had found Toms failures funny but he was getting increasingly concerned. He wanted what Thorn had offered.

"Guess Tom has less charisma than you." replied a frustrated Alex She then looked at Lord Hal expecting a smug reply however he seemed to be thinking very deeply.

"Maybe but the women rejecting him haven't rejected anything all night. I even saw that one with a guy that looked like a fatter version of Santa Claus" Stated Hal who seemed to be thinking very deeply

"What are you thinking?"She looked at Hal realised he had thought of something. He seemed annoyed

"Thorn."He said finally.

"You mean he set Tom up to fail?"

"Yes why not? After all offer us what we want and then deny us is probably his idea of fun. After all he is the Devil"

"Ok I have an idea Christa you keep an eye on him. Me and Hal will go have a word with Thorn"

The Hal and Alex began to walk over to The office. Not noticing that they were being watched from across the room.

"It's not going well is it?"Tom asked rhetorically To before she could reply two large bouncers appeared

Sir we're going to have to ask you to leave. We don't allow drugs to be sold on premises "

"But I don't" Attempting to defend himself to no avail

"Leave quietly now or we will drag you out" Threatened the other bouncer. Tom and Christa walked outside knowing that even sober Tom was outmatched by the size of these men.

"So what do we do now? Hal can't be saved now"Tom said to Christa out of was clearly annoyed frustrated and drunk.

"Do you trust me?" asked Christa.

"Course."Tom replied a bit confused.

"I have an idea. But to do that we need to break a few rules"Christa said cryptically.

"What do we do?" Tom was intrigued

"Flag down a taxi." was the reply

Hal and Alex went towards Thorn's office

"Why did you want me with you?"asked a smiling Hal

"I don't want to leave you alone with Tom or Christa." Replied Alex

"You want to be alone with me?"teased Hal

"No but I'm already dead. I can't trust you to be alone with them"

The came back to the office they had already been in.

"Thorns not here but his office is open. Interesting. I have an idea." Hal walked in and began to look through a cupboard.

"What are you doing?"

"trying to get some blackmail on thorn so he gives Tom a chance. I want Tom to succeed so I get what I want" Somewhat matter of factly

"You want to blackmail the devil?" She couldn't believe the insanity of that plan.

"If you have any better ideas let me know."

After 10 minutes of searching

"Found anything?" Asked Alex while searching through a drawer.

"Nothing at all." Replied a dejected Hal.

"Ok Shockingly it looks like that plan failed let's get out of here" Said Alex then Alex walked towards the door and tried to open it.

"Whats the problem?"

"The door won't budge. We're trapped."

Alex and Hal looked at each other. In this place ghosts had no special abilities. They were stuck in the devils office together.

* * *

"How long have we been in here?"Asked Hal

"An hour give or take." Looking up at the clock

"Find anything good?"Asked Hal . Alex had continued to look through the office for blackmail material or a key to get out not because she thought I could find it but more so as to avoid talking to the homicidal vampire.

"Some decent whiskey but that about it."Alex said holding the bottle

"Pour us a glass will you" Nonchalantly replied Hal.

"What do I look like the fucking barmaid?"replied an annoyed Alex

"No but the glasses are right behind you." Stated Hal

Alex pulled out to small shot glasses and filled them before moving one over"What do we drink to?"

"To Tom." Replied Hal.

Alex sat down surprised by this strange response."Why?"

"Because Tom succeeded."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm reverting"

"What? You're becoming good again?" Hoping this was not some cruel trick

"Yes. I'm becoming dull Hal again which means Tom somehow managed to succeed."

"How long until you revert?"

"a few hours give or take. This is why I intend to get very drunk. Make him wake up with a hangover" before moving his glass towards Alex indicating she should refill it.

"Why should I help you? "

"Because the quicker I get drunk and pass out the quicker you get your dull version of me back"

Realising he had a point she relented a poured into both glasses " fine."

"Oh my head. What the hell?." Hal muttered to himself "Wait I'm back"Hal practically shouted

"Oh not so loud. Didn't realise in here ghosts can get hangovers"

"Alex."Hal said softly

Regaining her sense of what was going on she had a question to ask "What Hal are you?"

"Good. At least that's what I try to be."

"You're back?"

"Yes ."

Alex just looked at him. She could tell he wasn't the same monster he had been. His whole demnor was different. While he was still had an arrogant look she could tell he was the person she had met in that grubby little cafe what seems like a long time ago.

"so will you tell me what other Hal asked Thorn for?"

"I honestly don't know. He's kept it from me. And that scares me"

"Surely you know what he wants."

"I thought I did. But whatever he's demanded was more important to him than blood, sex and money."

"This is a lot to take in with a hangover."Alex once again held her head. "Well we can't do much else. Can we? We're still stuck"

"We could try the door again." Hal walked over to the door.

" it was locked."Alex said while now sat on the desk.

"Not anymore."Hal replied "Clearly someone wanted you and my other side locked in here together. He probably thought something would happen"

"I'm not that desperate." seeming slightly offended by the idea

"He's very charming. I would've... understood."

She then moved close to Hal. Looked him in the eyes and said simply "He's not you."

He was grateful for that response. "Thank you."

"Now come on. Lets go home .We need to check on Tom."


	13. The return

Honolulu Heights 8:00 am

Hal and Alex walked into the old bed and breakfast. Not a word had passed between them since they left the club. Words weren't needed the happiness was clear. Hal walked into the kitchen to see a grateful site. Tom doing the washing up.

"Tom it's great to see you!"Hal almost shouted with Joy. Tom's reaction was instant he grabbed a nearby stake and looked Hal in the eye. Tom asked "which Hal are you?"

"It's me Tom. Your very grateful friend." Replied Hal to which Tom dropped the stake and pulled Hal into a hug. Hal would normally reject such a gesture but this time he put up no objection. After Tom finally let go a question occurred to Hal.

"So how did you do it?"

Tom replied "I'd rather not say." Though he had turned a slight shade of pink Tom continued "I managed to get a girl willing to sleep with me to come back with me by her choice. And you are now free. That's all that matters. I've got to get ready for work" Before Tom rushed upstairs

"Well that was weird." stated Alex

Hal responded "well how would you feel if your first time was in order to make a deal with the devil."

"Better than a quick rumble with a creepy piano teacher because your dad wouldn't pay for piano lessons" Hal raised an eyebrow in silent enquiry Alex simply nodded.

Hal decided to move on and asked a question "where's Christa."

"I think she's getting changed for work. Her shift is today."Alex shrugged and replied

Then something dawned on Hal "ah right work. Forgot about that. I better get dressed. I'll get my car give Christa and Tom a lift."

Alex grabbed an arm "might be better if you walk." and then looked at him directly "you are still slightly hung-over." Hal was going to object but then realised Alex was right. "I guess. I just felt I owed Christa an apology."

"For what?"Asked Christa who was stood behind Hal and Alex and was dressed in her uniform with a surprising cheer. Hal didn't know how to react to the girl. Hal answered "my other half threatened to kill you."

Christa shook her head "but you're different. I can tell even with the hangover you are a better man"

Hal smiled he felt so unworthy. "Well I hope I prove worthy of your trust."

"So are you moving back here?"Christa asked.

Hal sighed "I don't know if I'm worthy of that. I let that monster take over."

Tom walked in fully dressed in his hotel attire "yes he is moving back in"

"I agree."Alex added

Hal then looked at Christa she also responded "seems like a good idea."

Hal didn't know what to say "thank you."

And at that moment for once in his long life Hal was truly happy.

* * *

Allison's House

Allison felt so alone for the past few weeks she couldn't go anywhere it was watching her, forcing her under its control it had told her that it would leave her alone after she ended it with Tom.

"Ok I did as you asked now please let me go."Allison stated

She got no reply but she could see that the force wasn't leaving her alone. It allowed her out for her studies but she was otherwise unable to leave and she was always watched.

"I sent Tom the letter. He now believes I've fallen for someone else." Allison stated again hoping to her at least an explanation

"Why do you keep me here?"

But received no reply.

She realised she was trapped, and there was no-one who knew she was in trouble and if she told anyone they'd either call her crazy or they'd end up dead.


	14. The ghost's day

Alex was bored; now that she had Hal back she didn't know what to do. Tom had been very vague over the events of last night and now Hal tom and Christa were all at work. Her original plan was to go get Hal's stuff back while he was out. Then she realised she had no-idea where his stuff was. She practiced her piano skills. Alex knew she had improved since she had moved into the house but she could only improve so far. Hal had been her tutor before he had become lost within the monster.

After half an hour of practice Alex was bored with the piano so she decided to clean up. Neither Christa nor Tom were excessively clean and thus without Hal mess piled up. After doing all the washing up, Alex decided to make the beds. It was something she used to do for her brothers. Tom and Hal had always been thankful when she did this. Christa was still so thankful to have somewhere to live at all she had accepted the ghost's peculiar habit. Alex then stripped the bedding that was Toms. Partially hoping to see any sign of the woman who had spent the night but the room left no indication. So she simply put on the fresh bedding. Then Alex stripped the bedding on Christa bed. Christa's bed seemed to be barely slept in. Alex guessed Christa was more organised than she had given credit for. All the same Alex replaced the bedding. Then came the important task. She had to make Hals bed. She wanted to make his first night here good. After all she had truly missed him. She made sure to give him the black bedding she had known he liked most. The Alex washed the bedding she had removed.

Once these task were done, Alex was bored again. She wanted something to do but she couldn't think of anything. She sat down and watched the local news. Very little appeared to be happening, Alex was left with her thoughts of recent days. She had got Hal back and the cost Tom paid seemed to be surprising low. After all Allison had just broken up with him so a one night stand was exactly what Tom needed. Someday she knew Tom would know this. Alex realised it might be a good idea to go see Allison at some point. After when you are dead how many people are there to talk to? Plus she may have handled her break up with Tom badly but she hadn't been in relationship with Tom technically. Alex resolved to go see her as soon as she felt Tom could take it. Alex then though of the deal that bad Hal had made with Thorn. Even her Hal didn't know what bad Hal would want more than carnage and destruction. This worried her.

Alex didn't know what to do then suddenly Alex felt like there was a presence watching her. She turned around but saw nothing. Was she going crazy? Alex had only ever felt like this in the house once before. And that was when the ghost child had been there. Maybe she had become paranoid. Perhaps she should go to the Hotel. She was cracking up.

Little did she know she really was being watched. A figure in grey was there invisible to even Alex.


	15. Chapter 15

Tom was having a good day. Hal back to being his friend made even the tough elements of the day seem like a joy. Tom was also ok with the deal he had made. He had lost his flower but he had lost it to someone he could feel proud to have been with. It hadn't been Allison but it was someone who could accept him fully. Even if she'd made it clear she didn't want a relationship just a night of passion. Still his smiling face had made many patrons of the hotel happy. One elderly woman had been so happy with his service she had left him a homemade carved crucifix to wear around his neck. Tom was in the finishing of cleaning out a room.

Alex appeared in front of Tom "Hey Tom . Boo."

"Alex what are you doing here?" Tom whispered hoping that no-one would see Tom talking becaue unless they were supernatural they would believe Tom was talking to himself.

Alex shrugged "I was bored,"

Tom looked around still making sure no-one was around "Alex you can't be here"

Alex raised her eyebrows "why not?"

Tom replied "remember last time? You came to talk to me someone saw and tired to get me sectioned. I had to play it off a joke"

Alex then lied down on the bed while Tom continued polishing "well I was frustrated with doing the cleaning again. There is no-one to talk to when you three are here and you're the only one that's alone"

Alex then sat up "tell you what you tell me about the girl and I'll find something else to do."

"isn't that a bit personal like?"Tom responded

Alex then smiled "hey I'll tell you about my last sexual encounter"

Tom then got an idea perhaps he could distract Alex. "what 'bout your next one?"

"what do you mean?" asked Alex

"what are you planning to do with Hal no you've got him back?" Tom asked nonchalantly

Alex then sighed before giving an answer "I don't know. Outside of Thorns club I can't have sex and I refuse to let that man have such power over our relationship. He's dodgy"

"am I?" a voice asked from the door smirking.

"Thorn."Alex stated as stood upright.

Thorn walked into the room. "naturally."

"Tom don't you have something to do rather than chatting with her?"Thorn said to Tom

Tom looked at the man whose power was no undeniable."Of course but..."

Thorn cut him off "she'll be safe. I promise and as you now know I keep my word." Tom looked at Alex and she nodded. Tom walked out Thorn closed the door.

"So a good night?" Thorn asked

Alex refused to play Thorn's game "what are you up to?"

Thorn smiled "wouldn't you like to know. Have you worked my riddle out?"

Alex glared she knew Thorn was toying with her "No. Are you willing to tell me?"

Thorn chuckled "nope. Have you considered my offer?"

Alex resolutely replied "I won't make any offer until I know what you are going to give bad Hal"

"so how's Christa today?" she replied Alex noticed Thorn had changed the subject again Alex was wary of this but she decided to play along "she seems fine."

Thorn smirked "I'd think she was doing very well"

Alex was confused "what do you mean?"

Thorn said "You'll work it out later."

"so happy with having dull Hal back?"

"yes I am."

"i guess you will get to have your talk now."

"yeah... i guess"

The Thorn walked out the door and Alex was confused. he had interrupted for that? Alex knew he was playing a very long game. Unfortunately Alex didn't know the game.


	16. The talk

Honalulu Heights 15:00

It had been five days since Hal had returned back to being what he once been and Alex liked it. however the entire situation was still akward. Tom having to give up something so precious seemed to make Hal still slightly repentant. There was also the fact Christa still seemed slightly afraid of Ha even though she hid it as best she could. Alex couln't deny she was probably justified in being afraid. She had never known good Hal and this must be hard to deal with. But the most akward situation was definitely her and Hal. They still hadn't had their talk. It wasn't because they didn't know how they felt it was more they didn't know what to say. Alex had no idea precisely how to have a relationship now. She couldn't practically do most of the typical relationship things outside of throns club. And she didn't want their relationship reliant upon a demon.

Hal walked through the door. Alex dicided it was time to had no idea what she was going to and Christa were still at the hotel .

"hello Alex. Good day?"Hal asked whilst pouring out all a glass of orange juice.

" Hal, We need to talk" said Alex as decisively as she could manage

Hale realised from Alex's tone what this talk would be about.

"now?"Hal asked Nervously replied

Alex also replied nervously "yes. Now"

Hal gulped "ok"

Each took a seat at the dining table

Hal decided to speak first "we have shall we say a difficult history"

"That's somewhat of an understatement, your friend killed me then you turned evil" Alex replied but smiled

Hal decided to contiune" not to mention even our original dates where you didn't die went badly and we still have to worry about my other side planning something ."

Alex then nodded "Despite it all still think it could work."

Hal nodded "i know i'm not good for you. I know it's entirely selfish of me but I still want to try it"

"how do we start?"Alex asked

"how about a movie?"Hal replied

"when?"

Hal decided to be decisive"tonight. We'll go to see a movie , of your choice of course and then we'll see how it goes"

Hal realised this was working "ok i'll pick you up at 7"

"ok." And Hal walked up the stairs Leaving Alex alone.

17:58 Honlulu Heights

Christa walked in. She'd Finished her Shift. Tom still had an hour left so Christa came into the house alone.

She noticed the tv was already on

'this is the news at 6 in todays news the queen visited a school in Swansea and was hit by a unidentified projectile. The queen was not injured. The body that was discovered in Cardiff has been shown to be that of the convicted child molester Jack White. The body was located two days details have been revealed. Police are still investigating. There forest fires in Australia..' Christa turned it off. She then noticed a rather nervous looking Alex sat at the table.

Christa decided to Ask "are you ok?"

"I have a date"

"Hal?" Christa responded hopefully

Alex nodded

"whats the problem?"

"it's been such a long time since I've had a real one didn't go well"

"yeah you told me what happened on your last date with Hal."

"Actually my last date was worse than that."

"how could you get worse than a date than led to your death."

"i had a date where the guy spent 4o minutes talking about a bad dungeons and dragon rip off and ended up wetting himself."

"so whats the problem?"

"it just this has such build up and I'm nervous if it doesn't go well our friendship may suffer. Have you ever been romantically involved wih a friend"

Christa response was immediate and involuntary. She flushed red. "yes I ...have"

"when?"

"six days ago."

"six days ago you mean you and Tom... "

"yes it was me. But i made it clear it was just a single night no more. No attachments"

"Tom is handling that better than I would've thought"

"he told me he was glad to lose it to a friend, but i didn't tell you this."

"ok I won't say anything."

"So what are you going to do?"

"No idea Well I guess we'll just have to see what happens"

There was a knock at the answered the door. She noticed a very well dressed Hal

"Is alex ready for our date?"

"Hal what are you doing?"

"I said I was going to pick you up at 7 I thought this seemed like the right way to do it."

"ok my car is outside if you'll accompany me."

"You drive?"

"oui mademoiselle"

"this is going to be intresting"


End file.
